winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella/Gallery/Comics
Covers Winx Club |-|Season 1= TheCastle.png|Issue 1: The Castle Tumblr inline orxd35QOxW1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 1: The Castle (Alt. Italian) The secret of alfea.png|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea Tumblr inline orxd32e06O1qbnh4c 500 (1).jpg|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea (Alt. Italian) The Boys from Red Fountain.png|Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain A friend for Bloom cover page.png|Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom Tumblr inline orxd38Kqrm1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom (Alt. Italian) Prigioniera del Buio.jpg|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark (Alt. Italian) The swamp monster.png|Issue 6: The Swamp Monster Il Mostro della Palude.jpg|Issue 6: The Swamp Monster (Alt. Italian) Un Lavoro per Bloom.jpg|Issue 9: A Job for Bloom (Alt. Italian) 1.png|Issue 10: The Revelation WCM11.jpg|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame (Alt. Italian) Tumblr inline orxd5fuby31qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 12: Magic Battle (Alt. Italian) Tumblr nbuqonwSVo1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 13: Moonlight Tumblr inline orxd5lQ5bT1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 13: Moonlight (French) Tumblr_nbuqpxwXww1s4zhiio1_500.png|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody Tumblr inline orxd5o9vYt1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody (French) La Terra dei Draghi.jpg|Issue 15: Dragon's Land (Alt. Italian) |-|Season 2= The Ghost of Balmoral.png|Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral Le Spectre de Balmoral.jpg|Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral (Spanish) Le Gardien de Rêves.jpg|Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams (French) WCMI19.jpg|Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose (Magazine) WCMI20.jpg|Issue 20: An Evil Wind (Magazine) WCMI22.jpg|Issue 22: Treason (Magazine Years 2006) Return of the Trix Girls.png|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls WCM23.jpg|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls (Magazine) Lovepotion24.png|Issue 24: Love Potion WCMI24.jpg|Issue 24: Love Potion (Magazine) WCMI25.jpg|Issue 25: Logic and Love (Magazine) WCMI27.jpg|Issue 27: Darko the Black (Magazine) 1 (1).png|Issue 29: Magic Tournament WCMI30.jpg|Issue 30: Love for Layla (Magazine) WCM32.jpg|Issue 32: My Friend is a Dragon (Magazine) |-|Season 3= A Story of Knights and Ladies.png|Issue 34: A Story of Knights and Ladies WCM34.jpg|Issue 34: A Story of Knights and Ladies (Alt. Italian) The Trial.png|Issue 35: The Trial Musa's Enterprise.png|Issue 38: Musa's Enterprise WCM38.jpg|Issue 38: Musa's Enterprise (Alt. Italian) WCM39.jpg|Issue 39: The King of Rock (Alt. Italian) The Kingdom of Darkness.png|Issue 40: The Kingdom of Darkness Il Regno delle Tenebre.jpg|Issue 40: The Kingdom of Darkness (Alt. Italian) Milly's Secret.png|Issue 42: Milly's Secret WCM42.jpg|Issue 42: Milly's Secret (Alt. Italian) Lost Words.png|Issue 43: Lost Words Pirate Island (Comic).png|Issue 47: Pirate Island WCM47.jpg|Issue 47: Pirate Island (Magazine) WCM48.jpg|Issue 48: The Knights of the Star (Magazine) COVER PAGE.png|Issue 49: Love Betrayed Rebellious Genie.png|Issue 50: Rebellious Genie WCMI50.jpg|Issue 50: Rebellious Genie (Magazine) WCM52.jpg|Issue 52: Infernal Concoction (Magazine)* Pandora's Box.png|Issue 54: Pandora's Box WCM54.jpg|Issue 54: Pandora's Box (Magazine) The Magic Child.png|Issue 58: The Magic Child WCMI58.jpg|Issue 58: The Magic Child (Magazine) Tumblr ndeoj5nLDF1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 59: Winx Band |-|Season 4= I56(1).png|Issue 56: Magix On Ice (Alt. Italian) WCMI57.jpg|Issue 57: Red Devils (Magazine) Future Adventures.png|Issue 60: Future Adventures WCMI60.jpg|Issue 60: Future Adventures (Magazine) The Rebellion.png|Issue 61: The Rebellion WCMI61.jpg|Issue 61: The Rebellion (Magazine) Stormy Skies.png|Issue 62: Stormy Skies WCMI62.jpg|Issue 62: Stormy Skies (Magazine) Poison.png|Issue 63: Poison WCMI63.jpg|Issue 63: Poison (Magazine) Magic Holiday.png|Issue 64: Magic Holiday WCMI64.jpg|Issue 64: Magic Holiday (Magazine) New Love.png|Issue 65: New Love WCMI66.jpg|Issue 66: The Dispute (Magazine) Magix Virus.png|Issue 67: Magix Virus WCMI67.jpg|Issue 67: Magix Virus (Magazine) Tumblr ndeqwunzG71s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy WCMI69.jpg|Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel (Magazine) Ski Break.png|Issue 70: Ski Break WCMI70.jpg|Issue 70: Ski Break (Magazine) High Tide.png|Issue 72: High Tide WCMI72.jpg|Issue 72: High Tide (Magazine) WCMI73.jpg|Issue 73: Perfume and Magic (Magazine) WCMI75.jpg|Issue 75: Needless Courage (Magazine) Revenge of the Sea.png|Issue 76: Revenge of the Sea WCMI76.jpg|Issue 76: Revenge of the Sea (Magazine) Hopes disappointments.png|Issue 77: Hopes and Disappointments WCMI77.jpg|Issue 77: Hopes and Disappointments (Magazine) The Wizard Kamud.png|Issue 78: The Wizard Kamud WCMI78.jpg|Issue 78: The Wizard Kamud (Magazine) WCMI81.jpg|Issue 81: The Flower of Truth (Magazine) WCMI83.jpg|Issue 83: Monster of Stone (Magazine) WCM84.jpg|Issue 84: Riddles and Jealousy Bad Dreams Russian Cover.png|Issue 85: Bad Dreams (Russian) WCM86.jpg|Issue 86: The Golden Reef El Arrecife de Oro.png|Issue 86: The Golden Reef (Spanish) WCM88.jpg|Issue 88: Kyral's Test (Magazine) WCM89.jpg|Issue 89: Little Wishes Pequeños Deseos.png|Issue 89: Little Wishes (Spanish) Aventura en Zenith.png|Issue 90: Adventure on Zenith (Spanish) WCM91.jpg|Issue 91: Werewolves in Shady Hill WCM92.jpg|Issue 92: The Club of Vampires WCM93.png|Issue 93: Revenge of the Mummy La Venganza de la Momia.png|Issue 93: Revenge of the Mummy (Spanish) La Maldición del Planeta Stalax.png|Issue 94: The Fury of the Snow (Spanish) WCM95.jpg|Issue 95: The Source of Light WCM96.jpg|Issue 96: Fairy for a Day WCM98.jpg|Issue 98: Return to the Amazon WCM99.jpg|Issue 99: Star Shattered WCM100.jpg|Issue 100: The Stone of Memories WCM101.png|Issue 101: Winx Music Tour - Spirits of Nature WCM103.png|Issue 103: Winx Music Tour - Magic of the East |-|Season 5= WCM104.png|Issue 104: The Mirror of the Sea WCM106.png|Issue 106: The Mysterious Island WCM107.png|Issue 107: The Dark Sirens WCM109.jpg|Issue 109: The Threat of the Atlanteans WCM110.png|Issue 110: The Magical Valley of Linphea WCM111.jpg|Issue 111: The Flower of Koralis WCM113.jpg|Issue 113: Magical Costumes WCM114.jpg|Issue 114: Fairy Talent WCM117.jpg|Issue 117: The Ice Pricness WCM119.jpg|Issue 119: The Power of Music |-|Season 6= WCM121.jpg|Issue 121: The Lost Puppy WCM122.jpg|Issue 122: The Great Challenge WCM123.jpg|Issue 123: The Spell of Time WCM124.jpg|Issue 124: Attack of the Centaurs WCM125.jpg|Issue 125: The Kingdom of the Dark Elves WCM126.jpg|Issue 126: The Magic Exhibition WCM128.jpg|Issue 128: The Rainbow Mountain WCM129.jpg|Issue 129: The Queen of Hearts WCM130.jpg|Issue 130: An Unforgettable Party WCM133.jpg|Issue 133: The First Fairy Hunter WCM136.jpg|Issue 136: The Age of Giants |-|Season 7= WCM140.jpg|Issue 140: The Mysteries of Alfea WCM140 Alt.jpg|Issue 140: A New Power for the Winx! (Prototype) WCM141.jpg|Issue 141: Animals Bewitched WCM144.jpg|Issue 144: An Enchanted Melody WCM145.jpg|Issue 145: Winx Fairy Blog WCM146.jpg|Issue 146: The Magix Jewels WCM148.jpg|Issue 148: Winx Summer Camp WCM149.jpg|Issue 149: The Guardian Nymphs WCM150.jpg|Issue 150: Magical Sparkles WCM152.jpg|Issue 152: Friends Forever WCM153.jpg|Issue 153: Magic Travelix WCM155.jpg|Issue 155: The Secret of Happiness WCM177.jpg|Issue 177: Return to Pixieville! WCM178.jpg|Issue 178: A Magical Invitation! WCM179.jpg|Issue 179: The Golden Moon Party! |-|Season 8= WCM181.jpg|Issue 181: Magic Stars! WCM182.jpg|Issue 182: The King of the Pleiades WCM184.jpg|Issue 184: Star Cats! WCM185.jpg|Issue 185: The Festival Of Kites WCM186.jpg|Issue 186: Stardust WCM187.jpg|Issue 187: The Fairy Night WCM188.png|Issue 188: Magic at High Altitude |-|Volumes= Vol.1 - Bloom's Discovery.jpg|Vol.1 - Bloom's Discovery Vol.2 - Secrets of Alfea.jpg|Vol.2 - Secrets of Alfea Vol.5 - Fairy Dreams.jpg|Vol.5 - Fairy Dreams Vol.6 - Time for Magic.jpg|Vol.6 - Time for Magic Vol.7 - Adventures Away.jpg|Vol.7 - Adventures Away Winx Club - Magic Collection.jpg|Winx Club - Magic Collection Winx - The Secrets of Alfea.jpg|Winx - The Secrets of Alfea Winx - Friends Forever.jpg|Winx - Friends Forever World of Winx |-|Season 1= WCM156.jpg|Issue 156: The Talent Show WCM157.jpg|Issue 157: The Magic Storm WCM159.jpg|Issue 159: Lily's Big Heart WCM161.jpg|Issue 161: Technomagic Competition WCM161 Alt.JPG|Issue 161: Technomagic Competition (Prototype) WCM163.jpg|Issue 163: Fairy Halloween WCM165.jpg|Issue 165: A Special New Year |-|Season 2= WCM167.jpg|Issue 167: Love Trap WCM168.jpg|Issue 168: The Music Festival WCM171.jpg|Issue 171: In the World of Dreams WCM173.jpg|Issue 173: The Surprises of Alfea WCM174.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales WCM174 Alt.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales (Prototype) WCM175.jpg|Issue 175: Fashion Lessons WCM176.jpg|Issue 176: It's Showtime! Issues Winx Club |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= World of Winx |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Stella